Sonicgalaxy27
sonicgalaxy27 AKA Disco was born on (April 29) and he is a YouTuber who make sonic sprite videos like other users do on YouTube and newgrounds but he sometimes post gameplay videos on the site and he sometimes post music. history sonicgalaxy27 created his YouTube account on February 5, 2013 same day he made his first YouTube video but its not a regular video its more like making entertainment sonic sprite animation like more users do on the site including newgrounds. sonicgalaxy27 got 100 subs 5 days before he made his first video. he basically have friends on YouTube and on google plus before the YouTube updated the site in decmeber 2013 later sonicgalaxy27 has been trolled by a troller name timefan7 but he basically trolled sonicgalaxy27 for his own game and trys to make him quit making sonic sprite videos but after that a few people that he know back him up and trys to take down the troll for him. a few days later timefan7 guy got his channel delete by the YouTube team even so he was putting hate comments on sonicgalaxy27 videos but later he made multiple accounts called blackworld122 and whitechaos82. soon after those accounts got made it got delete by the YouTube team again maybe because sonicgalaxy27 reported him. Personality sonicgalaxy27 is a kind and a good and reckless person but he sometimes eat candy but he doesn't eat candy alot because he wants to eat heathy and the only heathy fruits he eats is apples bananas and grapes however. his favorite food is pizza the thing he lies. sonicgalaxy27 is a smart person but he always have friends on his side and he make sonic sprite videos on YouTube most of the time. Trivia * he has multiple enemies on youtube * he is a big sonic fan even so he has been a sonic fan since 1997. * sonicgalaxy27 real name is disco * sonicgalaxy27 said that he might get another Wii U and 3DS console because he got a console banned warning on june 2014 for no reason but he is thinking about getting another Wii U and 3DS system. even so nintendo is working on a new console the NX witch may release in 2016 possibility but nothing is confirmed. * on march 2014 a troll frame him on YouTube so some users were against him because they think he is a troll but he is not. * his favorite sonic game is sonic heroes. * his favorite mario game is super mario galaxy. * on March 2016 he got betrayed by one of his few friends on google plus because they think he is a creepy person and they think he is a jerk because they want him to deal with the block for a while because he got block by 7 people in march. later on in march, he got block by 3 other people for no reason that he is friends with. maybe because he don't want to get block by some of his friends that he cared but instead they refuse to unblock him. but later on he got over it a few weeks ago. witch means that this is the second time that he has been betrayed by one of his few friends the first was in march 2014 after some of his old friends think he is a troll but even so none of that is true. * its not very cleared that he got betrayed by some of his friends a few times maybe because they block him for no reason witch it doesn't make sense. * Disco don't like friends calling him a liar so the only person he hates and calls him a liar is Ryzo Aono. * Disco Favorite food is pizza. * his favorite Youtuber is angry grandpa * Disco favorite movie is the transformers movie series. * alot of his few friends supported him very much on google plus but the person he hates the most is kyarrh yeah someone told disco about kyarrh secret's and it appears that kyarrh is hiding something from everyone that some of them don't know about but nothing is confirmed to the public. * Disco is one of the few users on YouTube who got betrayed by one of his subs and his friends on YouTube twice. some of his friends think he is a troll, and making fake accounts witch is not true, even so they are making false claims against him. * Disco likes YouTube poop videos when other users edit there videos to make them with other classic nintendo games from CD-I made by Phillips, even so the company does not own the rights to those characters. * in September 2016 disco has receive 2,000 subs on his channel. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers